Shiro
ist eine Kindheitsfreundin von Ganta und Hagire Rinichirōs Adoptivtochter. Sie gilt als der erste Deadman. Aussehen thumb|left Shiro besitzt durch ihren ausgeprägtem schneeweißes, Haar, welches außergewöhnlich lang ist und ihr bis zu den Knien reicht, blasse Haut und rote Augen. Sie trägt einen pfirsichfarbenen, hautengen Ganzkörperanzug, der mit roten Streifen und Kreisen verziert ist und nur an den Zehen und den Fersen offen ist. Die Verzierungen erinnern an Gantas persönliches Symbol, das Maruta. Im Anime ist der Anzug weiß. Des Weiteren trägt sie große, braune Fäustlinge und einen weißen Nackenwärmer, sie konnte jedoch auch bereits mit schwarzen Fäustlingen und einem schwarzen Nackenwärmer gesehen werden. Wenn Wretched Egg von ihrem Körper Besitz ergreift, ist Shiro in ihren eigenen Gedanken gefangen und trägt ein weißes Nachtgewand. Später trägt sie als Wretched Egg ein neues Outfit. Dieses ist lila, besitzt ein schuppenartiges Stoffmuster und hat offene Ärmel. Persönlichkeit Shiro ist ein temperamentvolles und mitunter leicht unbeholfenes Mädchen. Sie besitzt sehr viel Energie, was höchstwahrscheinlich darauf beruht, dass sie nichts außer Süßigkeiten isst. Es wird ersichtlich, dass sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang eine Vorliebe für Süßigkeiten (insbesondere Kekse) besitzt. Vermutlich ist das die einzige Möglichkeit für sie, mit ihrer Kindheit verbunden zu bleiben. Sie hat eine sehr kindliche Lebensauffassung; das führt dazu, dass ihr Verstand nicht viel zu begreifen vermag. Zu Beginn verstand sie nicht einmal das Konzept einer Freundin und hatte eine sehr vereinfachte Auffassung davon, was Liebe bedeutet. Ungeachter dessen weiß Shiro, dass sie Ganta liebt und ihn nur glücklich wissen möchte, auch wenn das bedeutet, mitunter zu drastischen Maßnahmen greifen zu müssen. Zudem ist sie sehr um Gantas Sicherheit besorgt. Daher tut sie ihr Bestes, um ihn zu beschützen. Im Verlauf der Serie wird ersichtlich, dass sich Shiro eigentlich nur Gantas Anerkennung wünscht. Daher ist es auch erstaunlich einfach für Ganta, ihre Gefühle zu verletzen. Allerdings war Ganta nie daran gelegen, sodass er seine Handlungen im Nachhinein immer bereute. Shiro ist unglaublich stark und sie setzt ihre immense Kraft dafür ein, um Ganta so gut wie nur irgend möglich zu beschützen, nachdem sie durch einen Vorfall in ihrer Kindheit zu Gantas persönlichem "Aceman" wurde. So schien sie all die Gefahren in der Dog Race Show gar nicht wahrzunehmen und kam Ganta gelegentlich in den Weg. Doch am Ende bemerkt er ihre Schnittverletzungen und realisiert, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit über unauffällig vor möglichen Gefahren schützte. In Kapitel 36 wird offenbart, dass Ganta starke Gefühle für Shiro hegt und diese Gefühle auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen. Im weiteren Verlauf beginnt Shiro, tiefsinnigere Konzepte von Liebe und Freundschaft zu verstehen, während sie ihr reines Herz beibehält. Dieses hilft ihr, die richtigen Handlungsoptionen zu erkennen und die eher stumpfsinnigen Charaktere wachzurüttlen und in Aktion zu bringen. Des Weiteren beginnt sie sich erwachsenser zu verhalten; ihre unschuldige Natur bleibt davon allerdings unberührt. Letztlich verschmelzen ihre beiden Persönlichkeiten und bilden so ihr wahres Selbst. Dieses besitzt Charaktereigenschaften beider Persönlichkeiten. Es zeichnet sich durch Shiros starke Liebe zu Ganta und das Verlangen nach Glücklichkeit aus, ist allerdings auch durch Wretched Eggs düstere Perspektive auf das Leben und den offentsichtlichen Hass auf sich selbst und andere gekennzeichnet. Shiros wahres Selbst scheint sich zudem an alles Durchlebete erinnern zu können. Das beinhaltet die Erinnerungen von "Shiro" und die von Wretched Egg. Am Ende zeigt sich, dass Shiro Ganta nur zu einem Deadman werden ließ, damit dieser sie töten und von ihrem Leid erlösen kann. Es wird weiterhin offenbart, dass der Wunsch zu sterben schon 10 Jahre zuvor bestand, als Shiro das große Erdbeben in Tokyo verursachte, um ihren Körper zu zerstören, bevor dieser sich wieder regenieren kann. In Kapitel 56 versteht Ganta Shiro endlich und erklärt ihr, dass ihr eigener Tod nicht ihrer wahrer Wunsch sei. Als Shiro das klar wird, beginnt sie zu weinen und sagt, dass sie eigentlich nur zur Schule gehen, mit Freunden spielen und mit dem Riesenrad fahren wolle, da ihr all diese Dinge in der Vergangenheit immer verwehrt blieben. Sie stellt fest, dass sie es aufgrund all ihrer schrecklichen Taten nicht verdient habe zu leben, sie allerdings auch nicht sterben wolle.Eigentlich wollte sie immer nur glücklich sein. Geschichte Vergangenheit thumb|left|Sorae, die Shiro als Ersatz bringt Ursprünglich sollte Sorae Igarashi ihren Sohn Ganta nur gebären, um ihn als Versuchsobjekt für Experimente zur Erhöhung der Leistungsfähigkeit des Immunsystems benutzen zu können. Doch als sie Ganta das erste Mal im Arm hielt und merkte wie warm ihr Kind war, konnte sie es nicht übers Herz bringen, ihren Sohn für Experimente zu verwenden, weshalb sie Ganta's Vater bat, ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen. Hagire zeigte sich verwundert, warum Sorae plötzlich ein Albino-Mädchen hatte. Sorae gab zu, dass sie ihr eigenes Kind nicht nehmen könne und anstatt dessen einer anderen Familie ihr Kind abkaufte. Shiro wurde dadurch zur Versuchsperson von Hagire Rinichirō und Sorae Igarashi. thumb|left|Shiro und Ganta als kleine Kinder. Vor der Geburt ihrer zweiten Persönlichkeit, Wretched Egg, spielten Shiro und Ganta oft zusammen und teilten ihre gemeinsame Bewunderung für den Zeichentrick-Superhelden Aceman. Als sich beide das erste Mal begegneten, saß Shiro unter einem Baum und Ganta äußerte sich über ihr weißes Haar. Shiro fühlte sich verlegen, aber als Ganta ihr sagte, dass er ihr Haar mögen würde, fühlte sich Shiro zusehends besser. Sie begannen zu spielen und wurden schließlich gute Freunde. Shiro und Ganta kamen gewöhnlich gut miteinander aus. Doch einmal, als Shiro durch die ständigen Injektionen großen Schmerz erleiden musste, stritten sie so sehr, dass Shiro seine Aceman-Actionfigur zerstörte und Ganta mit seinen Spielsachen weinend davonlief. Wenig später begegnete er einem tollwütigen Hund, einem anderen Versuchsobjekt der Ärzte, welches aus dem Labor entkommen konnte. Ganta wurde von diesem Hund angegriffen und flehte in seiner Not um Aceman's Hilfe. Auf einmal kam Shiro von einem Fenster heruntergesprungen, landete auf dem Hund und rettete so Ganta's Leben. Daraufhin schwor Shiro, dass sie nunmehr Gantas persönlicher Aceman sein würde. Zu dieser Zeit führte Hagire gemeinsam mit Sorae Igarashi weiterhin Experimente an Shiro durch, um die Leistungsfähigkeit des Immunsystems zu erhöhen. Shiro litt dabei unvorstellbar große Qualen, denn ihr wurden immer wieder ohne Betäubung Organe entnommen oder Körperteile abgetrennt, die sich wieder regenerierten. Rinichiro war Shiros Leid jedoch eher unwichtig, und er ließ sie immer größere Qualen erdulden. Dabei erschuf er durch Zufall den ersten Deadman und darüber hinaus Shiros zweite Persönlichkeit, die entstand, um den unsagbaren Schmerzen gewachsen zu sein. Hagire war begeistert von seinem Erfolg, jedoch wurden in Shiro große Kräfte wach, und sie löste mit ihrem Zweig der Sünde das Red Hole aus. Dabei wurde das Forschungsinstitut beinahe vollständig zerstört und Rinichiro schwer verletzt und entstellt. Sorae Igarashi ließ Ganta, welcher nach dem Unglück jegliche Erinnerung an Shiro verlor, evakuieren, blieb jedoch selbst bei Shiro. Um Shiros Kräfte unter Kontrolle halten zu können und sie zu schützen, baute Igarashi das Mother Goose System und aktivierte dieses auch. Als Schlüssel überließ er Shiro einen Nameless Worm Kristall. Wenig später stellte sich Igarashi Rinichiro gegenüber, welcher sie beschuldigte, versagt zu haben. Daraufhin erwiderte Igarshi, sie würde die komplette Schuld tragen, ehe sie sich mit einer Pistole vor Rinichiro erschoss. Shiro war fortan in Rinichiros Hand. Prison Arc Als Shiro von Hagire Rinichirō erfährt, dass Ganta mit seiner Schulklasse das Deadman Wonderland besuchen will, bricht sie als Wretched Egg auf. Als Ganta nach seiner Verurteilung im Deadman Wonderland eintrifft, befindet sie sich auf einem Turm des Parks, singt das Schlaflied und scheint zu wissen, dass er auf dem Weg zu ihr ist. Wenig später trifft er in seiner Zelle, und durch ein Missverständnis, das Shiros mangelnder Menschenkenntis geschuldet ist, versucht diese ihn umzubringen. Als er jedoch zurückweicht, versteht sie, dass er gar nicht sterben will und hört auf, auf ihn einzuschlagen. Als sie Ganta beim Vornamen nennt, ist dieser verwundert, da er sich nicht an Shiro erinnern kann. Als eine Wächterin herbeigeeilt kommt, da sie Geräusche gehört hatte, verschwindet Shiro sofort wieder spurlos. Deadman Arc Scar Chain Arc Forgeries Arc Revolt Arc Return to Deadman Wonderland Arc Epilog thumb|left|Shiro erwacht aus dem Koma Nach den Ereignissen nach dem finalen Kampf zwischen Ganta und Shiro ist wieder Normalität eingekehrt. Jedoch hat Shiro ihren Zweig der Sünde verloren und liegt in einem gesicherten Krankenhaus im Koma. Ganta besucht sie regelmäßig und erzählt ihr von seinen Erlebnissen. Eines Tages, als Ganta Shiro von der Fortsetzung des Schlafliedes erzählt, erwacht sie aus ihrem Koma, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Fähigkeiten Regeneration Durch die Experimente von Hagire und Sorae hat Shiros Körper die Fähigkeit entwickelt, sich nahezu sofort regenerieren zu können. Um ihre Regenerationfähigkeit zu testen, hat man ihr große Stücke Fleisch und sogar innere Organe aus dem Körper herausgerissen. Shiro hat sich im Verlauf des Mangas mehr als nur einmal (einmal im Anime) ihre Beine gebrochen, allerdings heilen diese augenblicklich und schnappen zusehends in die ursprüngliche Position zurück. Grund dafür ist ihr einzigartiges Blut als erster Zweig der Sünde. Ihr Blut gerät in Wallung und bildet ihr Fleisch oder Organe nach. Zweig der Sünde Shiro hat nur minimale Kontrolle über ihren Zweig der Sünde. Sie entdeckte diese Kraft zum ersten Mal, als Senji und Ganta deren Zweige der Sünde erörterten. Sie setzte ihren Zweig der Sünde erstmalig im Kampf zwischen Ganta und Shishito Madoka ein, wodurch sie erstgenannten vor dem sicheren Tod bewahren konnte. Sie besitzt im Grunde den selben Zweig der Sünde wie Wretched Egg, nur ist ihrer bedeutsam schwächer. Beziehungen Ganta Igarashi Hagire Rinichiro Galerie Anime= Deadman Shiro1.jpg 180px-Ganta saves Shiro.jpg Shiro5.jpg Shiro4.png Shiro3.jpg Shiro2.jpg Shiro.png |-|Manga= Shiro-erwacht.jpg Sorae und Shiro als Baby.jpg Trivia *Shiro bedeutet Weiß auf Japanisch. *Zu Shiros Lieblingssüßigkeiten zählen Anpan-Süßigkeiten. *Shiro ist eine der drei Albinos, die in Deadman Wonderland auftreten. Die anderen beiden sind Chan und Yuen. *Aufgrund ihrer gespaltenen Persönlichkeit ist Shiro ein unterstützender Charakter und Antagonistin zugleich. Als Shiro, leistet sie Ganta moralischen Beistand. Sie hilft ihm, den Aufenthalt im Deadman Wonderland und die daraus resultierende Depression zu überstehen und steht ihm darüber hinaus im Kampf zur Seite. Als Wretched Egg hingegen setzt sie Ganta schwerer psychischer Folter aus, indem sie all seine Freunde tötet, ihn als den dafür Verantwortlichen hinstellt und damit emotional gänzlich überfordert. *Shiro zählt zu den wenigen Charakteren, die auf mehreren Cover der Manga abgebildet worden ist: Band 1, 2, 11 und 13. Der zehnte Band kann genau genommen nicht miteinbezogen werden, da auf dessen Cover das Wrechted Egg, Shiros zweite Persönlichkeit, abgebildet ist. *Shiros Ganzkörperanzug ist ein freischaltbares Outfit in dem Videospiel Lollipop Chainsaw. Die Protagonisten, Juliet Starling, übernimmt ebenfalls Shiros Erscheinungsbild (weißes Haar und rote Augen). *Die Zeichen auf Shiros Ganzkörperoutfit, gleichen dem persönlichen Zeichen von Ganta. Einzelnachweise en:Shiro es:Shiro Kategorie:Deadmen Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Lebendige Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere